Neurochemistry of memory
Neurochemistry of memory References 1. Entingh, et al. Biochemical approaches to the biological basis of memory. In: Handbook of Psychobiology, M. S. Gazzaniga and C. Blakemore, Eds., Academic Press, New York, 1975, p. 201. 2. Horn, G., Rose, S. P. R., and Bateson, P. P. G. Experience and plasticity in the central nervous system. Science 181: 506 (1973). 3. Uphouse, L. L., Maclnnes, J. W., and Schlesinger, K. Role of RNA and protein in memory storage: a review. Behav. Gen. 4: 29 (1974). 4. Dunn, A. J. Biochemical correlates of training: a discussion of the evidence. In: Neural Mechanisms of Learning and Memory, M. Rosenzwieg and C. L. Bennett, Eds., M.I.T. Press, Boston, 1976, p. 311. 5. Agranoff, B. W. Learning and memory, approaches to correlating behavioral and biochemical events. In: Basic Neurochemistry. 2nd ed. G. J. Siegel, et al., Eds., Little, Brown and Co., Boston, 1976, p. 765. 6. Dunn, A. J. The biochemical basis of memory. Biomedicine 26: 229 (1977). 7. Pappenheimer, J. R., Miller, T. B., and Goodrich, C. A. Sleep-promoting effects of cerebrospinal fluid from sleepdeprived goats. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.) 58: 513 (1967). 8. Zippel, H. P. Memory and Transfer of Information, Plenum Press, New York, 1973. 9. Stewart, W. W. Comments on the chemistry of scotophobin. Nature 238: 202 (1972). 10. Dunn, A. The dependence of brain ATP content on cerebral electroshock current. Brain Res. 61: 442 (1973). 11. McGaugh, J. L. Drug facilitation of learning and memory. Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. 13: 229 (1973). 12. Casola, L., et al. Behavioral and biochemical effects on intracranial injection of cytosine arabinoside in goldfish. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U. S.) 60: 1389 (1968). 13. Barraco, R. A., and Stettner, L. J. Antiobiotics and memory. Psychol. Bull. 83: 242 (1976). 14. Barondes, S. H. Cerebral protein synthesis inhibitors block long-term memory. Int. Rev. Neurobiol. 12: 177 (1970). 15. Barondes, S. H., and Cohen, H. D. Arousal and the conversion of "short-term" to "long-term" memory. Proc. Natl. Acad. (U.S.) 61: 923 (1968). 16. Flood, J. M., et al. Effects of ACTH peptide fragments on memory formation. Pharmacol. Biochem. Behav. 5: (Suppl. 1) 41 (1976). 17. Lande, S., Flexner, J. B. and Flexner, L. B. Effect of corticotropin and desglycinamide9-lysine vasopressin on suppression of memory by puromycin. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.) 67: 558 (1972). 18. Van Wimersma Greidanus, T. B., Bohus, B., and De Wied, D. The role of vasopressin in memory processes. Progr. Brain Res. 42: 135 (1975). 19. Cohen, H. D., and Barondes, S. H. Puromycin effect on memory may be due to occult seizure. Science 157: 333 (1967). 20. Nakajima, S. Amnesic effect of cycloheximide in the mouse mediated by adrenocortical hormones. J. Comp. Physiol. Psychol. 88: 378 (1975). 21. Squire, L R., St. John, S., and Davis, H. P. Inhibitors of protein synthesis and memory: dissociation of amnesic effects and effects on adrenal steroidogenesis. Brain Res. 112: 200 (1976). 22. Dunn, A. J., and Leibmann, S. The amnestic effect of protein synthesis inhibitors is not due to inhibition of adrenal corticosteroidogenesis. Behav. Biol. 9: 411 (1977). 23. Cherkin, A., Eckardt, M. J., and Gerbrandt, L. K. Memory: proline induces retrograde amnesia in chicks. Science 193: 242 (1976). 146 Environmental Health Perspectives 24. Goodman, R. H., Flexner, J. B., and Flexner, L. B. The effect of acetoxycycloheximide on rate of accumulation of cerebral catecholamines from circulating tyrosine as related to its effect on memory. Proc. NatI. Acad. Sci. (U.S.) 72: 479 (1975). 25. Haycock, J. W., Van Buskirk, R., and McGaugh, J. L. Effects of catecholaminergic drugs upon memory storage processes in mice. Behav. Biol. 20: 281 (1977). 26. Quinton, E. E., and Kramarcy, N. R. Memory impairment correlates closely with cycloheximide dose and degree of inhibition of protein synthesis. Brain Res. 113: 184 (1977). 27. Bloom, A. S., Quinton, E. E., and Carr, L. A. Effects of cycloheximide, diethyldithiocarbamate and d-amphetamine on protein and catecholamine biosynthesis in mouse brain. Neuropharmacol. 16: 411 (1977). 28. Gold, P. E., Van Buskirk, R. B., and McGaugh, J. L. Hormones and memory. In: Neuropeptide Influences on Brain and Behavior. L. H. Miller, C. A. Sandman and A. J. Kastin, Eds., Raven Press, New York, 1977, p. 127. 29. Iuvone, P. M., Boast, C. A. and Dunn, A. J. Pentylenetetrazol: inhibitory avoidance behavior, brain seizure activity, and 3Hlysine incorporation into brain proteins of different mouse strains. Behav. Biol. 21: 236 (1977). 30. Cotman, C. W., et al. Electroshock effects on brain protein synthesis: relation to brain seizures and retrograde amnesia. Science 173: 454 (1971). 31. Dunn, A. Brain protein synthesis after electroshock. Brain Res. 35: 254 (1971). 32. Shashoua, V. E. RNA metabolism in goldfish brain during acquisition of a new behavioral task. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. (U.S.) 65: 160 (1970). 33. Flood, J. F., et al. Relation of memory formation to controlled amounts of brain protein synthesis. Physiol. Behavior 15: 97 (1975). 34. Hyden, H. Biochemical changes accompanying learning. In: The Neurosciences, A Study Program. G. C. Quarton, T. Melnechuk, and F. 0. Schmitt, Eds., Rockefeller University Press, New York, 1967, p. 765. 35. Glassman, E., and Wilson, J. E. The incorporation of uridine into brain RNA during short experiences. Brain Res. 21: 157 (1970). 36. Bateson, P. P. G., Horn, G., and Rose, S. P. R. Effects of early experience on regional incorporation of precursors into RNA and protein in the chick brain. Brain Res. 39: 449 (1972). 37. Matthies, H. The biochemical basis of learning and memory. Life Sci. 15: 2017 (1974). 38. Izquierdo, I. Hippocampal physiology: experiments on regulation of its electrical activity, on the mechanism of seizures, and on a hypothesis of learning. Behav. Biol. 7: 669 (1972). 39. Beach, G., et al. Autoradiographic demonstration of biochemical changes in the limbic system during avoidance training. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.) 62: 692 (1969). 40. Hyden, H., and Lange, P. W. Brain-cell protein synthesis specifically related to learning. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.) 65: 898 (1970). 41. Rees, H. D., et al. Effect of sensory stimulation on the uptake and incorporation of radioactive lysine into protein of mouse brain and liver. Brain Res. 68: 143 (1974). 42. Shashoua, V. E. Brain protein metabolism and the acquisition of new patterns of behavior. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.) 74: 1743 (1977). 43. Bogoch, S. Brain glycoproteins and learning: new studies supporting the "sign-post" theory. In: Current Biochemical Approaches to Learning and Memory. W. B. Essman and S. Nakajima, Eds., Spectrum-Halsted-Wiley, New York, 1973, p. 147. 44. Damstra-Entingh, T., et al. Environmental stimulation and fucose incorporation into brain and liver glycoproteins. Pharmacol. Biochem. Behav. 2: 73 (1974). 45. Machlus, B., Wilson, J. E., and Glassman, E. Brain phosphoproteins: the effect of short experiences on the phosphorylation of nuclear proteins of rat brain. Behav. Biol. 10: 43 (1974). 46. Perumal, R., et al. Phosphorylation of proteins from the brains of mice subjected to short-term behavioral experiences. In: Hormones, Homeostasis and the Brain (Progress in Brain Research, Vol. 42) Gispen, et al., Eds., Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1975, p. 201. 47. Entingh, D., et al. Brain uridine monophosphate: reduced incorporation of uridine during avoidance leaming. Brain Res. 70: 131 (1974). 48. Dunn, A. J., and Hogan, E. L. Brain gangliosides: increased incorporation of (1-3H) glucosamine during training. Pharmacol. Biochem. Behav. 3: 605 (1975). 49. Deutsch, J. A. Electroconvulsive shock and memory. In: The Physiological Basis of Memory. Academic Press, New York, 1973, p. 113. 50. Seiden, L. S., and Peterson, D. D. Reversal of the reserpine-induced suppression of the conditioned avoidance response by L-DOPA; Correlation of behavioral and biochemical differences in two strains of mice. J. Pharmacol. Exptl. Therap. 159: 422 (1968). 51. Greenough, W. I., and Maier, S. F. Molecular changes during learning: behavioral strategy-a comment of Gaito and Bonnet. Psychol. Bull. 78: 480 (1972). 52. Bondy, S. C., Lehman, R. A. W., and Purdy, J. L. Visual attention affects brain blood flow. Nature 248: 440 (1974). 53. DeWied, D. Pituitary-adrenal system hormones and behavior. In: The Neurosciences, Third Study Program, F. 0. Schmitt, and F. G. Worden, Eds., Rockefeller University Press, New York, 1974, p. 653. 54. Rigter, H., Elbertse, R., and van Riezen, H. Time-dependent anti-amnesic effect of ACTH4_10 and desglycinamidelysine vasopressin. In: Hormones, Homeostasis and the Brain. (Progress in Brain Research, Vol. 42), W. H. Gispen, et al., Eds., Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1975, p. 164. 55. Keyes, J. B. Effect ofACTH on ECS-produced amnesia of a passive avoidance task. Physiol. Psychol. 2: 307 (1974). 56. Reith, M. E. A., Schotman, P., and Gispen, W. H. Effects of behaviorally active ACTH analogs on brain protein metabolism. In: Hormones, Homestasis and the Brain (Progress in Brain Research, Vol. 42) W. H. Gispen, et al., Eds., Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1975, p. 195. 57. Versteeg, D. Effect of two ACTH-analogs on noradrenaline metabolism in rat brain. Brain Research 49: 483 (1973). 58. luvone, P. M., et al. Peptides and 3Hcatecholamine synthesis: effects of ACTH analogs, melanocyte-stimulating hormones and lysine vasopressin. Brain Res. 139: 131 (1978). 59. Dunn, A. J., and Gispen, W. H. How ACTH acts on the brain. Biobehav. Rev. 1: 15 (1977). 60. Dunn, A. J., Rees, H. D., and Iuvone, P. M. ACTH and the stress-induced changes of lysine incorporation into brain and liver proteins. Pharmacol. Biochem. Behav. 8: 455 (1978). 61. Sokoloff, L. Relation between physiological function and energy metabolism in the central nervous system. J. Neurochem. 29: 13 (1977). 62. Schotman, P., Jennekens, F. G. I., and Gispen, W. H. Polyneuropathies and neural protein metabolism: an evaluation. In: Mechanisms, Regulation and Special Functions of Protein Synthesis in the Brain. S. Roberts, A. Lajtha, W. H. Gispen, Eds., Elsever, Amsterdam, 1977, p. 407. 63. Verity, M. A., et al. Methylmercury inhibition of synaptosome and brain slice protein synthesis: in vivo and in vitro studies. J. Neurochem. 29: 673 (1977). * Horn G, Rose SP, Bateson PP. Experience and plasticity in the central nervous system. Science. 1973 Aug 10;181(99):506–514. PubMed * Uphouse LL, MacInnes JW, Schlesinger K. Role of RNA and protein in memory storage: a review. Behav Genet. 1974 Mar;4(1):29–81. PubMed * Dunn AJ. The biochemical basis of memory. Biomedicine. 1977 Jul;26(4):229–231. PubMed * Pappenheimer JR, Miller TB, Goodrich CA. Sleep-promoting effects of cerebrospinal fluid from sleep-deprived goats. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1967 Aug;58(2):513–517. PubMed * Stewart WW. Comments on the chemistry of scotophobin. Nature. 1972 Jul 28;238(5361):202–210. PubMed * Dunn A. The dependence of brain ATP content on cerebral electroshock current. Brain Res. 1973 Oct 26;61:442–445. PubMed * McGaugh JL. Drug facilitation of learning and memory. Annu Rev Pharmacol. 1973;13:229–241. PubMed * Casola L, Lim R, Davis RE, Agranoff BW. Behavioral and biochemical effects of intracranial injection of cytosine arabinoside in goldfish. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1968 Aug;60(4):1389–1395. PubMed * Barraco RA, Stettner LJ. Antibiotics and memory. Psychol Bull. 1976 Mar;83(2):242–302. PubMed * Barondes SH. Cerebral protein synthesis inhibitors block long-term memory. Int Rev Neurobiol. 1970;12:177–205. PubMed * Barondes SH, Cohen HD. Arousal and the conversion of "short-term" to "long-term" memory. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1968 Nov;61(3):923–929. PubMed * Lande, Saul.;Flexner, Josefa B.; Flexner, Louis B. Effect of Corticotropin and Desglycinamide9-Lysine Vasopressin on Suppression of Memory by Puromycin. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1972 Mar;69(3):558–560. PubMed * van Wimersma Greidanus TB, Bohus B, de Wied D. The role of vasopressin in memory processes. Prog Brain Res. 1975;42:135–141. PubMed * Cohen HD, Barondes SH. Puromycin effect on memory may be due to occult seizures. Science. 1967 Jul 21;157(786):333–334. PubMed * Nakajima S. Amnesic effect of cycloheximide in the mouse mediated by adrenocortical hormones. J Comp Physiol Psychol. 1975 Jan;88(1):378–385. PubMed * Squire LR, John SS, Davis HP. Inhibitors of protein synthesis and memory: dissociation of amnesic effects and effects on adrenal steroidogenesis. Brain Res. 1976 Aug 6;112(1):200–206. PubMed * Dunn AJ, Leibmann S. The amnestic effect of protein synthesis inhibitors is not due to the inhibition of adrenal corticosteroidogenesis. Behav Biol. 1977 Mar;19(3):411–416. PubMed * Cherkin A, Eckardt MJ, Gerbrandt LK. Memory: proline induces retrograde amnesia in chicks. Science. 1976 Jul 16;193(4249):242–244. PubMed * Goodman RH, Flexner JB, Flexner LB. The effect of acetoxycycloheximide on rate of accumulation of cerebral catecholamines from circulating tyrosine as related to its effect on memory. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1975 Feb;72(2):479–482. PubMed * Haycock JW, Van Buskirk R, McGaugh JL. Effects of catecholaminergic drugs upon memory storage processes in mice. Behav Biol. 1977 Jul;20(3):281–310. PubMed * Quinton EE, Kramarcy NR. Memory impairment correlates closely with cycloheximide dose and degree of inhibition of protein synthesis. Brain Res. 1977 Aug 5;131(1):184–190. PubMed * Bloom AS, Quinton EE, Carr LA. Effects of cycloheximide, diethyldithiocarbamate and D-amphetamine on protein and catecholamine biosynthesis in mouse brain. Neuropharmacology. 1977 Jun;16(6):411–418. PubMed * Iuvone PM, Boast CA, Gray HE, Dunn AJ. Pentylenetetrazol: inhibitory avoidance behavior, brain seizure activity, and 3Hlysine incorporation into brain proteins of different mouse strains. Behav Biol. 1977 Oct;21(2):236–250. PubMed * Cotman CW, Banker G, Zornetzer SF, McGaugh JL. Electroshock effects on brain protein synthesis: relation to brain seizures and retrograde amnesia. Science. 1971 Jul 30;173(995):454–456. PubMed * Dunn A. Brain protein synthesis after electroshock. Brain Res. 1971 Dec 10;35(1):254–259. PubMed * Shashoua, Victor E. RNA Metabolism in Goldfish Brain during Acquisition of New Behavioral Patterns. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1970 Jan;65(1):160–167. PubMed * Flood JF, Bennett EL, Orme E, Rosenzweig MR. Relation of memory formation to controlled amounts of brain protein synthesis. Physiol Behav. 1975 Jul;15(1):97–102. PubMed * Glassman E, Wilson JE. The incorporation of uridine into brain RNA during short experiences. Brain Res. 1970 Jul 14;21(2):157–168. PubMed * Bateson PP, Horn G, Rose SP. Effects of early experience on regional incorporation of precursors into RNA and protein in the chick brain. Brain Res. 1972 Apr 28;39(2):449–465. PubMed * Matthies H. The biochemical basis of learning and memory. Life Sci. 1974 Dec 15;15(12):2017–2031. PubMed * Izquierdo I. Hippocampal physiology: experiments on regulation of its electrical activity, on the mechanism of seizures, and on a hypothesis of learning. Behav Biol. 1972 Oct;7(5):669–698. PubMed * Beach, Garnet.;Emmens, Michael.;Kimble, Daniel Porter.; Lickey, Marvin. AUTORADIOGRAPHIC DEMONSTRATION OF BIOCHEMICAL CHANGES IN THE LIMBIC SYSTEM DURING AVOIDANCE TRAINING. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1969 Mar;62(3):692–696. PubMed * Hydén H, Lange PW. Brain-Cell Protein Synthesis Specifically Related to Learning. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1970 Apr;65(4):898–904. PubMed * Rees HD, Brogan LL, Entingh DJ, Dunn AJ, Shinkman PG, Damstra-Entingh T, Wilson JE, Glassman E. Effect of sensory stimulation on the uptake and incorporation of radioactive lysine into protein of mouse brain and liver. Brain Res. 1974 Mar 15;68(1):143–156. PubMed * Shashoua VE. Brain protein metabolism and the acquisition of new patterns of behavior. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1977 Apr;74(4):1743–1747. PubMed * Damstra-Entingh T, Entingh D, Wilson JE, Glassman E. Environmental stimulation and fucose incorporation into brain and liver glycoproteins. Pharmacol Biochem Behav. 1974 2(1):73–78.Jan–Feb; PubMed * Machlus BJ, Wilson JE, Glassman E. Brain phosphoproteins: the effect of short experiences on the phosphorylation of nuclear proteins of rat brain. Behav Biol. 1974 Jan;10(1):43–62. PubMed * Perumal R, Gispen WH, Wilson JE, Glassman E. Phosphorylation of proteins from the brains of mice subjected to short-term behavioral experiences. Prog Brain Res. 1975;42:201–207. PubMed * Entingh D, Damstra-Entingh T, Dunn A, Wilson JE, Glassman E. Brain uridine monophosphate: reduced incorporation of uridine during avoidance learning. Brain Res. 1974 Apr 12;70(1):131–138. PubMed * Dunn AJ, Hogan EL. Brain gangliosides: increased incorporation of (1- 3H) glucosamine during training. Pharmacol Biochem Behav. 1975 3(4):605–612.Jul–Aug; PubMed * Seiden LS, Peterson DD. Reversal of the reserpine-induced suppression of the conditioned avoidance response by L-dopa: correlation of behavioral and biochemical differences in two strains of mice. J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 1968 Feb;159(2):422–428. PubMed * Greenough WT, Maier SF. Molecular changes during learning: behavioral strategy--a comment on Gaito and Bonnet. Psychol Bull. 1972 Dec;78(6):480–482. PubMed * Bondy SC, Lehman RA, Purdy JL. Visual attention affects brain blood flow. Nature. 1974 Mar 29;248(447):440–441. PubMed * Versteeg DH. Effect of two ACTH-analogs on noradrenaline metabolism in rat brain. Brain Res. 1973 Jan 30;49(2):483–485. PubMed * Iuvone PM, Morasco J, Delanoy RL, Dunn AJ. Peptides and the conversion of 3Htyrosine to catecholamines: effects of ACTH-analogs, melanocyte-stimulating hormones and lysine-vasopressin. Brain Res. 1978 Jan 6;139(1):131–139. PubMed * Dunn AJ, Rees HD, Iuvone PM. ACTH and the stress-induced changes of lysine incorporation into brain and liver proteins. Pharmacol Biochem Behav. 1978 Apr;8(4):455–465. PubMed * Sokoloff L. Relation between physiological function and energy metabolism in the central nervous system. J Neurochem. 1977 Jul;29(1):13–26. PubMed * Verity MA, Brown WJ, Cheung M, Czer G. Methyl mercury inhibition of synaptosome and brain slice protein synthesis: in vivo and in vitro studies. J Neurochem. 1977 Oct;29(4):673–679. PubMed